


티 타임

by Heyjinism



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 은하영웅전설
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	티 타임

모든 것이 끝났다. 카젤느는 노련하게 이제르론의 살림을 정리했다. 어떤 이들에게는 민주주의 최후의 보루였고, 어떤 이들에게는 양 웬리를 따르는 군벌의 무리라는 폄하를 듣기도 했던 이들은, 마침내 집으로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 

그것은 항구적인 평화는 아닐 것이다. 하지만 적어도 양이 살아 생전에 기대했던, 불과 몇십년간의 평화, 자신이 사랑하는 사람들이 전란에 휘말리지 않을 정도의 평화는 될 수 있을 것이다. 힘겹게 자라난 나무가 마침내 세파에 휘말려 말라죽어도, 적어도 뿌리를 내릴 공간만 있다면 썩어가는 그 뿌리를 거름삼아 새로운 싹이 움틀 수 있는 법이다. 비록 돌려받은 것은 바라트 성계 뿐이라고 해도, 율리안 민츠와 카테로제 폰 크로이처를 포함하여, 아직 젊은 세대들은 다시 그 위에 민주주의를 세울 수 있을 것이다. 

"그래서, 같이 갔으면 해서."

그리고 그 일은, 마침내 하이네센으로 돌아온 양 웬리의 유체가 작은 묘비 앞에 몸을 누인 뒤 며칠 뒤에 일어났다. 

"아무래도 나는 그...... 아버지하고는, 이야기를 많이 해 본 것도 아니니까."

카린이 머리카락 끝을 손가락으로 배배 꼬며 한숨을 쉬었다. 율리안은 고개를 끄덕였다. 제국에서 망명해 왔던 발터 폰 쇤코프에게 다른 유족은 없었다. 오직 카린 뿐이다. 원래대로라면 이런 문제에 있어서는 빈틈이 없는 카젤느가 언제나 그랬던 것처럼 적당히 사람을 써서 깔끔하게 정리해버렸을 테지만. 

"그건 그렇지."

적어도 쇤코프에 대해서는, 카린에게 선택권을 줘야 한다는 것이 이제르론 혁명정부 사람들의 생각이었다. 

그리고 카린은, 직접 쇤코프의 집을 정리하는 것을 선택했다. 물론 기본적인 유품을 확인하고 목록을 작성한 뒤에는, 짐의 양에 따라 카젤느가 소개해주는 인부들의 도움을 받겠지만, 적어도 그 문을 처음 열고 들어가는 것은 카린이 될 것이다. 

"같이 가자, 카린."

율리안 민츠는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것은 쇤코프의 제자로서의 의리이기도 했고, 카린의 연인으로서도 당연히 해야 할 일이기도 했지만. 

"나도 솔직히 말하면...... 그분 서재에서 에로물 같은 게 한무더기쯤 나와서 네가 당황하는 건 싫으니까 말야."  
"그러고도 남겠지, 색골 영감탱이 같으니."

영감탱이라 불리기엔 너무나 일찍 세상을 떠난 자신의 아버지를 두고, 카린은 문득 이를 갈았다. 그러다가 이제 그 욕설의 대상이 세상을 떠났다는 것을 문득 되새긴 듯, 쓸쓸한 미소를 지었다. 

 

그의 집에는, 아마도 제국에서 망명했다는 그의 조부와 함께 찍은 듯한 사진들이 몇 장, 그리고 젊었을 때의 사진들이 걸려 있었다. 옷장 속에는 말끔하게 정리된 옷가지들이 남아 있었다. 마지막으로 이 집을 떠났을 때 걷어놓았던 세탁물들이 옷걸이에 걸린 채 소파 위에 기대어져 있었지만, 설거지감 하나 남아있지 않은 채 청결한 그 집은 생활감이 느껴지지 않을 정도였다. 

하긴, 율리안이 아는 그는 늘, 밖으로 맴돌았다. 그는 군인이었고, 그가 생활하는 곳은 함대였고 이제르론이었다. 하이네센의 자택은 일이 끝나면 돌아갈 곳일 뿐이었다. 새로운 여자를 만나면 그 여자의 집에서 밤을 보내곤 했다. 침대를 엉망으로 만들고 욕실을 누군가와 공유하는 것은 상대의 일. 쇤코프는 자신의 집을 그야말로 자신만의 사유지로 남겨두었다. 생각해보면 율리안도 양을 따라 이 집의 거실까지는 들어와 본 적이 있지만, 차 한 잔을 마신 뒤에는 바로 떠밀리듯 나갔었다. 

침실이라고 별다른 게 있는 건 아니었다. 책 몇권, 그리고 만약의 경우 영정으로 쓰이는, 정복을 갖춰 입은 사진이 놓여 있을 뿐이었다. 두 사람이 눕기에는 좁은 침대였다. 정말로 이 집에 누군가를 들인 적이 없던 것 처럼. 서재에는 제국 공용어로 적힌 책 몇권을 포함해서, 꽤 여러가지 책이 놓여 있었지만, 양처럼 다양한 종류를 고루 갖춰놓은 것은 아니었다. 그보다는 전투 기술이라든가, 전략이라든가, 군의 업무를 해 나가는 데 필요한 것들이 주종이었다. 

"이거 봐, 율리안."

서재를 정리하던 카린이 문득 웃음지었다. 율리안은 무슨 일인가 싶어 얼른 다가왔다가, 실소했다. 

서재 한켠에는 양 웬리에 대한 책들이 꽂혀 있었다. 나름 베스트셀러였던 "엘 파실의 영웅" 정도야 율리안도 읽어본 적 있지만, "양 웬리, 그는 누구인가", "군인이라면 양 웬리처럼", "아들을 양 웬리처럼 키워라", "양 웬리와 긍정의 힘", "양 웬리로 읽는 인문학", "양 웬리 30일만에 따라잡기" 등등 시중에 나와있는 양 웬리 관련 서적이란 서적은 다 모여있는 것 같았다. 

"이게 다 뭐야......"  
"이건...... 너무나 목적이 분명해 보이는데."

율리안이 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

"틀림없이 양 제독님을 놀리기 위해 산 거겠지. 세상에. 이게 다 뭐야."

율리안은 "양 웬리의 수학인생"이라는 제목의 책을 들어보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"이런 게 이렇게 쌓여 있는 줄 아셨다간, 제독님이 무덤에서 일어나시겠어."  
"진짜, 내 아버지라는 인간은."

카린은 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 그러다가 문득 쓸쓸한 표정을 지었다. 

"여자 사진은 놀라울 정도로 안 나왔어. 그렇지?"  
"응."  
"설마 너, 발견해 놓고도 내가 충격받을까봐 따로 치운 건 아니지?"  
"안 그래."  
"엄마 사진 한 장도 안 남아 있는 건 서운하지만...... 그래도 여자 사진이 잔뜩 나오는 것보단 나았으려나."

카린은 한숨을 쉬다가 몸을 일으켰다. 

"물이라도 한 잔 마시고 와야겠다. 아, 차라리 음료수 마실까."  
"같이 갈래? 요 앞에 가게가 있으니까."  
"됐어. 뭐 마실래? 내가 사 오면 되니까."  
"아무거나, 홍차 종류면 좋겠어."

율리안은 얼른 대답했다. 아마도 카린은, 잠시 혼자 있을 시간이 필요한 거겠지. 그럴 것이다. 쇤코프가 살아있는 동안에는, 그녀는 아버지에게 반발하기만 했다. 자신이 태어난 것도 모르는 아버지. 어머니를 기억하지 못하는 아버지. 늘 여자들에게 둘러싸인 아버지. 하지만 자신에게, 초전에서 무훈을 세울 만큼 무시무시한 운동신경을 물려준 저 생물학적 아버지에 대해. 하지만 그 반발은, 제대로 터져나오지도 매끈하게 봉합되지도 못한 채, 살아남은 사람에게 고스란히 남겨졌다. 괴로울테지. 사실은 그런 관계가 아니라, 좀 더 가까워지고 싶었을 것이다. 그들 부녀들은, 두 사람 다 솔직하지 못했으니까. 

쓴웃음을 지으며, 양 웬리에 대한 책들을 따로 빼내는데, 책 틈에 종이 봉투가 하나 끼어 있었다. 

누런 서류봉투였다. 그 안에는 양 웬리와 함께 찍었던 사진 몇 장과 함께, 홍차를 100그램 정도 담는 데 쓰이는 은박 봉투가, 끝이 두 번 접힌 채 집게로 집혀 있었다. 봉투에는, 낯익은 글씨가 적혀 있었다. 양의 글씨체였다. 홍차, 라고만 적혀 있는 그 글씨를 들여다보다, 율리안은 홀린 듯 봉투를 열었다. 

실론 홍차였다. 몇 년 지나 향이 옅어지긴 했지만. 

그리고 그 홍차엽에, 희미한 꽃내가 배어 있었다. 흔들어보니, 붉은 장미꽃잎이 군데군데 섞여 있었다. 양은 애초에 꽃이 들어간 홍차 같은 것은 마시지 않았다. 실론이나 아쌈을 스트레이트로. 혹은 아침에 칼로리와 카페인을 함께 보충하기 위해 잼도 마멀레이드도 아닌 꿀을 넣어서. 그도 아니면 브랜디를 넣은 홍차인지, 홍차를 넣은 브랜디인지 모를 물건을 홀짝거리곤 했다. 화려하게 향을 입히고 꽃잎을 섞어넣은 홍차는, 보기에는 예뻐도 취향은 아니라고 몇 번인가 말한 적이 있었다. 

그렇다고 쇤코프가 이런 차를 즐길 사람도 아니었다. 쇤코프는 늘 커피 파였다. 그런데 그의 서재에, 양의 글씨가 적힌 이런 홍차가 놓여 있는 것은 대체 뭐였을까. 

문득 어떤 생각이 떠올랐다. 다른 사람을 함부로 집에 들이지 않던 그 용장이, 자연스럽게 자신의 거실로 안내하던 그 남자, 양 웬리에 대해. 그날은 자신이 함께 있어서 서둘러 집을 나섰겠지만, 아마도 양은 이 집에 자주 드나들었을 것이다. 어쩌면 그럴 때마다, 이 말라붙어 다소 빛이 옅어진 붉은 장미꽃잎이 섞인 홍차를 나누었을지도 모른다. 양 웬리를 닮은 실론 홍차와, 문자 그대로의 장미의 기사였던 쇤코프와 그의 로젠리터 연대를 떠올리게 하는 이 붉은 꽃잎이 뒤섞인 차를. 

"......젠장."

그런 감정에는 따로 붙이는 이름이 있었다. 존경도 경애도 충성도 동경도 아닌 어떤 말이. 율리안 민츠가 이미 알고 있는, 알고 있었지만 차마 삼켰던 어떤 단어가 그저 가슴에 콱 부딪쳐왔다. 그는 아직 젊었던 양과 쇤코프가 어색한 표정으로 나란히 서 있던, 아마도 이제르론 공략작전 무렵의 사진을 한참 들여다보다, 다시 봉투에 넣었다. 

어떤 마음은, 그렇게 그대로 묻어두는 것이 나을 수도 있었다. 그 이면에 어떤 시간과, 어떤 사연과, 어떤 감정들이 오갔다고 해도. 그것은 자신의 몫이 아니며, 그들 두 사람은 이미 산 사람의 역사를 벗어났으니까. 율리안은 그 봉투를, 다시 양 웬리의 업적을 칭송하는 우스꽝스러운 책들 사이로 밀어넣었다. 현관 쪽에서 발 소리가 들렸다. 카린이 돌아오는 모양이었다.


End file.
